TROWA'S ANGEL
by kidishcaresh
Summary: It's been years but I still remember you ,my angel. Trowa meets a girl from long ago and remembers his time with her his angel


**Angel**

**This is something I'm very proud of. It turned out pretty well.(In my humble writers opinion) I hope you'll like reading this as much as I liked writing it. Just enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer :I**** do not own any part of gundam wing. If I did I would be making a movie of it and would be rich beyond measuring ,but I don't so unfortunately for me I'll never be that rich or make a GW-movie.**

It was a hot night for the time of the year. Trowa laid in the bushes near the base. He watched the people at the base. Soldiers going through their daily routine oblivious to the destruction that awaited them. 'Now.' Trowa got up and silently went to the base. One second he hesitated ,he saw a black shadow pass him ,but it was to fast to see. He shrugged it of and continued his path. He got in and walked through the base undetected. Reaching a junction he stared down the right hall. There it was ,the main control-room. Trowa got what he needed from the computer ,then reached down and placed the last bomb. He walked down the halls again as the oblivious soldiers greeted the man that would cause their death. Once outside he left the base. Back in the bushes he pulled out the detonating device. Suddenly a click and the feeling of a gun against his back. He turned around pulling out his own gun and saw a young woman With copper-red hair and sky-blue eyes. He remembered her face. 'Have I ever met you before? You seem so familiar. Yes I remember.'

**-flashback-**

**TROWA POV**

Trowa was 7 years old ,he had been with the rebels for one year now. They had been fighting OZ and he had gotten wounded ,when he was forced to abandon the LEO he fought in. He wandered through a thick forest. Then he fell in a ditch. He had lost a lot of blood. There she was ,she had fallen in shortly after him and hurt her ankle. She looked up when he moved and the two stared at each other. She saw his wound and ripped her shirt to shreds to wrap the arm. He winced as she touched the wound. She stopped and softly blew against  the wound. Her cold breath brought some relief. Then she wrapped it. In the distance he heard the captain call him. He got up and helped the girl to stand. "There you are ,noname. We were gettin' worried about you." The captain said. "Who's your friend?" He looked at her and shrugged. "Don't know eh?" He said crouching down. "Do you have a home?" She nodded. "Well go home then this is no place for little girls" She looked to her feet and she started to cry softly. "You lost eh? Well don't cry you can stay with us till we find your home." She cheered up and hugged the captain. "There ,that's better. You gonna be oké with us."

Back at camp one of the men looked at her ankle and wrapped it up. Later when he was working on the LEOS that needed repairing ,he noticed her looking over his shoulder. He turned around ,but found no one there. He shrugged and continued his work. Again he saw her ,he turned and she was gone. He turned back to the LEO he was working on. Suddenly he turned fast and there she was ,she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her in surprise. She simply smiled and ran of. "Hey ,come back!" He yelled. He forgot his work and chased her. From a distance the captain and one of the rebels looked at the two children that were running around and listened to their laughter. "he forgot his work."

"Let him play he can do the rest later he's only a child. He deserves to have a little fun. Maybe he'll talk a little more." Exhausted the two of them fell down and laid on their back ,looking up to the stars. He looked over at her and she at him. For no reason at all they started to laugh again. 'Could she be an angel ?' He had heard the soldier talk about angels. They were beautiful women dressed in white. She was wearing a white shirt and skirt ,maybe she was an angel. She looked at him and smiled again. She did that a lot. He liked it when she smiled. She looked even more like angel when she smiled.

Then one day a boy came by ,he ran up to her and grabbed her. Crying as he hugged her. The captain asked him if he knew her. He told him that she was his little sister who had gone missing for 6 months. She nodded at what he said. That day she left with him. He ran after them ,he had to know. "Wait! Don't go yet!" She stopped and turned around. He stopped to catch his breath. "You never told me your name." She smiled again. "Angel." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. And gave him something. He stood there watching her until he could no longer see her. He opened his hand. A necklace with a small angel made of crystal. He recognized it as the one she had worn.

**-end flashback from Trowa POV** **-**

Trowa looked at her. "Angel." He said with a hushed voice. He didn't need to speak to her ,he never did. The captain had once said that sometimes he believed they read each other's minds. The one always knew what the other was thinking and vice versa. She stared in his eyes. "Yes of course I remember ,how could I forget. You were my first ,best and only friend. You knew what I wanted to tell you before I told you and vice versa. I didn't need any words to speak with you. Your eyes told me what you were thinking and mine in their turn told you the same about me. Only once I spoke when I told you my name. But your eyes told me you already knew. Have you found a name for yourself?" She smiled as she let the gun slide out of her hands. "Trowa." Trowa let his gun and the detonator fall as well. The detonator was activated and the base exploded when the detonator hit the ground. Neither of the two teens seemed to notice or care. They just stood there. No words needed be said here ,no words were needed.

Multiple gunfire was heard. The two teens looked up. On their left soldiers from the base. On their right the other four pilots and the maguanac soldiers. More gunfire occurred between the two sides. Yelling from both sides for the two teens to get back. A gun was aimed at him. Unexpected she threw herself into his arms. A soft cry. Both sides of the battle ceased fire. She looked at him and he at her. Blood flowed from her chest as tears flowed from her eyes. For the first time he cried as he held her close. He always wanted to find her and now he had ,she was dying. A mixture of anger and pain flared through his eyes as he cried. "Trowa don't cry." She smiled at him. He lowered his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him ,he returned the kiss. Her hand slipped away. He looked at her. "Angel?" Her eyes were closed ,her face was pale ,but she smiled.

**The End**

**Personally I like this it came out just the way I wanted. So what do you think? Let me know in your reviews.**


End file.
